codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Code: Total Drama Reality
Summary Code Total Drama Reality is set two years after Code Lyoko XANA has returned after faking his death. When the original gang find out, they try to stop him, however Lyoko and the monsters aren't like they remember, they are soon overwhelmed XANA's new monsters the Terror Bird and Dragon Knight and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, William, and Jeremy are captured my XANA leaving Aelita to fight by herself. At the same time Chris has brought all the past contestants of Total Drama back for a fourth season, one they do challenges in the real world and a virtual one by the company Realitech. During a challenge Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette run into Aelita as she's attacked by a materialized monster, after they save Aelita she asks for their help and brings them to the factory when they become the new Lyoko warriors. So now they must juggle the show, it's challenges and Chris as well as fight XANA to save the world. Chapters *Chapter 0 Prologue: X.A.N.A. Reborn *Chapter 1 The Reture of the Past *Chapter 2 The Revenge of XANA *Chapter 3 A Cry for help *Chapter 4 Wecome to Lyoko *Chapter 5 Training *Chapter 6 Acceptance *Chapter 7 XANA's nightmares *Chapter 8 Help from a friend *Chapter 9 An ally in the dark *Chapter 10 Back to the Show *Chapter 11 Shadow and XANA's intentions *Chapter 12 Mapping New Lyoko *Chapter 13 New General *Chapter 14 Lyoko's Blizzard *Chapter 15 MindReading Eye *Chapter 16 Death Above *Chapter 17 Deal with the Devil *Chapter 18 Shadows of the Past *Chapter 19 Into the Fire Sea *Chapter 20 Into the Dark World *Chapter 21 Battle of the Dark World *Chapter 22 Return to Reality *Chapter 23 The TDR Wrestling Tournament *Chapter 24 Field Trip *Chapter 25 Into the Woods *Chapter 26 Monsters in the Dark *Chapter 27 Choosing Who Helps *Chapter 28 Group Assembled *Chapter 29 Race Against Time *Chapter 30 Fight to Live *Chapter 31 Aftermath: Keep it Secret? *Chapter 32 New Warriors, New Monsters *Chapter 33 Race Down the Mountain *Chapter 34 Total Drama Zombie Slayers *Chapter 35 Demon in the Dark *Chapter 36 Shadow's Evolution *Chapter 37 TD Zombie Land *Chapter 38 Down with the Sickness *Chapter 39 Contamination *Chapter 40 XANA's Poison *Chapter 41 Lyoko's Apocalypse *Chapter 42 Confrontation: XANA's Death *Chapter 43 Shadow's Miscalculation *Chapter 44 Total Drama Arctic *Chapter 45 TD Generals Unleashed *Chapter 46 A Little Rain Never Hurt *Chapter 47 Swimming In the Bayou *Chapter 48 Nephilim Unleashed *Chapter 49 Fight the Infection *Chapter 50 New Allies and Code Lindsay *Chapter 51 The Third Lab *Chapter 52 Back to the Aftermath *Chapter 53 Armageddon Part One *Chapter 54 Armageddon Part Two *Chapter 55 Armageddon Part Three *Chapter 56 The Show Must Go On *Chapter 57 XANA's Maze *Chapter 58 XANA's Trap, Warriors's Loss *Chapter 59 Race to the Sky Temple *Chapter 60 Major Mix Up *Chapter 61 Geoff's Upgrade: Raiden *Chapter 62 Total Drama Volleyball *Chapter 63 Ghost: Invasion of the Noahs *Chapter 64 Ghost II: Noah's Upgrade *Chapter 65 Calypso: Power of the Ocean *Chapter 66 TD Battle of the Bands *Chapter 67 Into the Fire *Chapter 68 Unexpected Help *Chapter 69 Eva the Brawler *Chapter 70 Reach XANA's Realm *Chapter 71 Blade's True Form *Chapter 72 Lilith's Plan Revealed *Chapter 73 The Path Opened *Chapter 74 Forest Sector Copy *Chapter 75 Blast from the Past *Chapter 76 The Race Through Time *Chapter 77 Rewind *Chapter 78 Calm Before the Storm *Chapter 79 Birth of Evil *Chapter 80 Angel of Light and Darkness *Chapter 81 Back to the Present *Chapter 82 Blaineley's Revenge *Chapter 83 Fallen Angel *Chapter 84 Race of Death *Chapter 85 Dust to Dust *Chapter 86 Strike Back! *Chapter 87 Hit and Run *Chapter 88 Demon's Return *Chapter 89 Demon's Possession *Chapter 90 Rise of the Titan *Chapter 91 Demon's Rebirth *Chapter 92 Demon's Redemption *Chapter 93 *Chapter 94 *Chapter 95 *Chapter 96 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 98 *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 *Chapter 101 *Chapter 102 *Chapter 103 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 *Chapter 106 *Chapter 107 *Chapter 108 *Chapter 109 *Chapter 110 Aftermath: Is it Over? CODE TOTAL DRAMA REALITY: EVOLUTION * Chapter 111 *Chapter 112 *Chapter 113 *Chapter 114 *Chapter 115 *Chapter 116 *Chapter 117 *Chapter 118 *Chapter 119 *Chapter 120 *Chapter 121 *Chapter 122 *Chapter 123 *Chapter 124 *Chapter 125 *Chapter 126 *Chapter 127 *Chapter 128 *Chapter 129 *Chapter 130 Category:Content